


Nobody's Sad On A Saturday Night

by rennerfan_1



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennerfan_1/pseuds/rennerfan_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is dedicated to a prop over on JeremyRenner Frustration on tumblr, where a person requested JR having some fun with a "chubby girl" </p><p>So, here you go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Monica Davis smooths down the front of the black tunic top with the silver tiger's head and squirts perfume onto her neck and insides of her wrists. Naturally, she's nervous about her date and asks herself why she agreed to the blind date set up by a friend from work. Grabbing her handbag and keys, Monica leaves her comfortable condo and hails a cab to take her to the restaurant for six-thirty. 

The restaurant looks expensive from the outside with a red carpet and sparkling clean windows with velvet curtains, and the doors are opened by a doorman dressed in black with a red tie. The man is pleasant to Monica as she approaches the maitre d' behind the glass podium, glancing around for her date who is to be wearing a crisp white dress shirt and blue tie. She can't see anyone dressed that way as the maitre d' turns to her with a warm and friendly smile.

"Good evening."

"Hello, I'm supposed to be meeting Andrew Forster at six-thirty" Monica answers politely as other guests arrive and wait behind her to be seated. 

The maitre d' looks down at the open leather appointment book and turns the expensive pages, glancing up at the crystal wall clock by the oil-painting and pressing his thin lips together.

"I'm sorry, madam but there is no booking for Mr Forster at six-thirty."

"Are you sure?" Monica asks, checking the gold watch around her wrist."I'm supposed to be meeting him at six-thirty."

"I'm sorry, but there is no booking in that name."

Embarrassed, she turns around to see the pitiful looks from the other guests behind her and she quickly makes her way back into the street. It becomes obvious that there was no blind-date and she can imagine her colleagues who knew about her evening, to be laughing first thing in the morning. Feeling foolish and mortified at her own stupidity to actually expect there to be a man waiting for her, she walks around for a little while and decides she needs a deserved drink after the fiasco at the restaurant. Feeling just as stupid, Monica goes into a dive-bar and goes towards the bar.

Monica sits down and orders a vodka and cranberry, avoiding the gaze of the other drinks and concentrates on the rock music that's playing on the jukebox. The atmosphere is smoky and stale with alcohol and cigarettes, most of the women scantily clad and the men sporting old tattoos on their forearms. She feels so out of place and sighs in frustration, her insecurities bursting through the cool resolve she normally cocoons herself in. She is under no illusions that she is even remotely attractive to the male species and has always been overweight, even from an early age. 

Monica glances at her reflection in the mirror and makes a mental note to get her blonde locks trimmed, maybe even get her hair dyed and she's interrupted from her thoughts when someone approaches her.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"No." She replies dryly."Knock yourself out.

Monica returns to her drink as the guy sitting next to her orders a bourbon and coke. She can smell his aftershave and the faint odour of cigarettes as he sips at his drink. Her mood turns sourer as a group of women start giggling and given that she is already upset and sensitive, she thinks they are laughing at her. 

Ordering another drink, she ignores the commotion and hilarity and wonders how on earth she's going to make it through her colleague's snide remarks about the failed blind-date.

"Tough night?" The stranger asks warmly, his eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses and his head covered by a black ball cap.

"Tough week."

"I feel you there." He answers."Can I get you another drink?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really not in the mood for pleasantries. I came in here, so I could have a quiet drink and besides, the skinny girls are over there."

The stranger glances over his shoulder at the group of women who look no older than seventeen, at the very most and he turns back to the woman. 

"Can I ask why that matters?" 

"Come on, open your eyes." Monica scoffs and then sighs when she realises he doesn't know what she's on about."I'm a beached whale and they are literally twigs. I don't need you or anyone else to feel sorry for me, so you can tell your buddies who you have the bet with I blew you off."

The stranger looks at her in amazement and shakes his head, smiling genuinely and shows of neat rows of white teeth. Monica glances at him as he brings out a pack of smokes and offers her one.

"I don't feel sorry for you and I don't have a bet with anyone." He answers honestly and blows out a stream of smoke."I'm here by myself."

Monica turns and finally looks at the man, his roguish good looks and dazzling smile make her want to apologise and buy him the drink.

"So, can I buy you a drink?"

"Thank you." She smiles for the first time in a while."A vodka and cranberry."

He orders them both new drinks and she can't help but stare at his hands, calloused and rough from physical work and there's a faint familiarity about him that she can't place.

"I'm Monica" She introduces herself and offers her hand, which he takes and smiles.

"Jeremy"


	2. Chapter 2

It isn't surprising that Monica finds herself the focus of more than a few people's attention and in her mind, the other customers are right to be curious about the overweight girl who is talking to a very attractive man. She can't quite believe it herself and it's his voice that breaks the spell.

"What do you do for yourself?"

"I'm a secretary for a law firm." Monica answers with a forced smile."Not one of the more known firms, but it's a job and it pays the bills."

"Absolutely. So, how come you're in a place like this drinking alone?"

She wondered when that was going to be brought up and her usual quick thinking let's her down, so since this guy is being pleasant she decides to tell him the truth.

"I was supposed to be going on a date tonight and my date didn't show up."

"Seriously?" Jeremy asks with a shocked expression."Didn't he call or let you know?"

"It was a blind-date set up by a friend at work and it looks like the joke's on me."

"There's no excuse for that." He answers."Don't worry, I'm sure the guy was a real asshole who could make you fall asleep in thirty seconds."

"I can't help but feel I've been set up."

She isn't sure why she just said that and she doesn't want Jeremy's easy going attitude to change into pity.

"Set up?"

"Yeah, I just have this feeling that all along there was no blind-date." She replies and takes a long sip of her drink."Just another way to make me look and feel incredibly stupid."

"Why would anyone set you up like that?"

"Are you drunk?" She asks with a snap and apologises."I'm sorry. I'm just a little over sensitive when the problem is so big."

"Don't worry about it and what's the problem? You're a nice lady."

"My size" She says quietly.

Monica finishes her drink and is really tempted to order another, but thinks better of it as she goes into her handbag. Embarrassed and frustrated, she hops off the bar stool and leaves the money on the bar-top and turns to her company for the evening.

"I better go."

She only manages to take a few steps before Jeremy has caught up with her and is holding onto her arm gently. She turns with confusion written all over her face and tears threaten to make an appearance, which doesn't help the way she is feeling already.

"Hey, don't go yet." He says softly."It's been nice having some decent company for a change."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better and I'm sorry, but I won't be tolerated out of pity."

"Woah, slow it down, mama." He answers and blocks her way again."I'm not having a drink with you out of pity. I'm having a drink with you because you're the first genuine person I've met since I got here. Plus, I think you're a nice lady who needs some cheering up."

"And you are the guy to do it?"

"Will you let me?" He asks with a smile.

"If you answer one question."

"Shoot." He smiles.

Monica runs her fingers through her blonde locks and sighs, not quite believing that this drop-dead gorgeous guy actually wants to have a drink with her.

"Why me and not anyone else?" She gestures to the rest of the female customers.

"All skin and bone and no brains? No thanks. I like a woman to be who she is, not what she thinks she should be."

"And you found me?" She laughs."Great choice."

"Well, I think so. How about another drink?"

She weighs up her options and she can't help but smile at how sweet and genuine this guy is and she can't help but wonder if this is another set up, but her gut is telling her different.

"A drink sounds great."

 

In the next three and a half hours, Monica had learned quite a bit about her companion for the evening and was pleasantly surprised by his opinions on several occasions. Jeremy told her that he was an aspiring actor, having already had a few parts here and there, but nothing major in terms of career defining. She also learned that he and a friend renovated houses and that's where he had come from, a house a few blocks away. Looking at his hands which made her insides flip, she could tell he was used to hard work and she loves the way he passionately talks and tells stories with his hands. Sometimes he's even like a kid and pretty soon there is a collectable amount of used glasses between them.

"Monica, I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat."

"Now?" She stutters, caught off guard by his sudden question.

"Yeah. I know a great place that does the best chinese. You do like chinese?"

"Yes, I do." She begins."But-"

"No buts. We need something to soak up the alcohol. How about it?"

"That sounds great."

Jeremy flashes her a pearly white smile and offers her his arm as they leave the bar, both of them laughing giddily and joking as they walk towards the Chinese. They are seated quickly and a bottle of wine is opened, something neither the two of them need after so much alcohol in the bar. They order their meals and share an appetiser platter of salt and chilli wings, mini egg rolls, prawn toasts and chinese spare ribs. The food is wonderful and the atmosphere is relaxed and pleasant and most importantly, Monica feels completely at ease with the other diners.

"Is it really bad I'm still hungry?" She asks, blushing as she licks the last of the sauce from the ribs from her fingers.

"I'm absolutely starved. I'm glad you let me bring you here."

"Why's that?" She asks with a smile, relieved that he's just as hungry as she is.

"Good food, good wine and tremendous company."

"You're just saying that, Mr Renner" She teases.

"I can promise you that I'm not."

Monica smiles and tries to stop her cheeks from growing even more red than they already are as she looks through the menu, at a loss on what to order.

"Lost?" He asks with a warm, genuine smile.

"I just don't know where to start."

"Yeah, I have the exact same problem every time I come here" Jeremy chuckles and takes a sip of his wine.

"And do you bring all the girls here?"

"No." He answers and she believes him."I just love the food here, the whole ambience. Monica, for the record I'm not one of those guys who has a different woman every night of the week."

"I never said you did."

"I just want you to know that. I only get involved with people who I really like." He says and is ready to continue until the waiter comes to take their orders.

Monica flushes and she can't believe this guy is showing an interest in her. She refuses to believe that he's genuinely interested and that this is some kind of sick joke, but something changes her mind every time he smiles at her and compliments her in ways she's never had before. She finally starts to believe that Jeremy is interested in her for her.

Feeling bloated and very satisfied, Jeremy escorts Monica to her condo and she has to admit it's really nice having someone care about her well-being. She had insisted that she was perfectly fine to walk home herself, but Jeremy the gentleman had put his foot down. The walk is nice and they giggle like school kids who have a secret and in true gentleman fashion, Jeremy walks her straight up to her door.

"Thank you, Jeremy." She smiles."For a wonderful night."

"It's been really great. Can we do it again some time?"

"I..." She trails off hesitantly and goes with her gut."I would love to. I really would love to."

"Great. Here's my number and my address, just so you know I'm not some creep."

"A creep?" She giggles and looks down at the phone number and address, buzzing with delight."Thank you, again."

"It's my pleasure. Remember and lock your door once you're inside."

"I will, good night" She answers and watches him as he goes down the path."Jeremy?"

He stops dead and turns around, his eyes filled with concern and he can't help but think she's having second thoughts. He walks towards her as she twists the ring on her right hand nervously.

"You okay?" He asks seriously, visually examining her.

"How about joining me for some coffee?"

"Sounds great"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part, hope you enjoyed it!

"It's a really beautiful night" Jeremy says as he looks up towards the dark night sky, absorbing the calmed atmosphere of the stars and moon.

"Yes, it is."

Instead of sitting inside, they decided to have their coffee on the front porch and Monica was glad of the suggestion since she needed to tidy up. The mess didn't seem to bother him and he checked out her music collection and shelf of books, giving his seal of approval.

"I've never really looked before." She answers."I don't think I've had the time."

"Sometimes you've just got to stop and appreciate the little things in life."

"Is that what you do, Jeremy?" She   
asks."Appreciate the little things?"

"I try to as much as I can. Like this house I'm renovating, there's no central heating and no hot water so you learn to appreciate it when you've got it."

"I bet the first thing you do when you get to the motel is shower" Monica guesses.

Jeremy shifts a little in his seat and takes a mouthful of the hot coffee, wincing as it sears the roof of his mouth and Monica notices how uneasy he's become. It's the first time in the whole evening that she's seen him react negatively and now, she's concerned.

"Jeremy?"

"Sorry." He mumbles and rests his arm over the back of the bench."I'm not staying in a motel."

"Oh, where are you staying?"  
"At the house I'm renovating." He answers, a little embarrassed."The truth is a long term stay in a motel isn't pocket change and you have to prioritise. So, the house is the next best thing to my car. It's kind of like camping."

"You do know there's a storm coming in."

"I've planned for everything." He chuckles.

"I'm serious."

"So am I" Jeremy answers."I've got a thermal lined sleeping bag and layers."

"That's not good enough, Jeremy. You will end up sick or half frozen by morning. You know I'm talking sense."

Monica takes their empty mugs and goes back inside, refilling them and joining her guest on the bench again. The air is much cooler now, but neither of them feel it due to the copious amount of alcohol they had consumed. 

"Have you thought about what I said?" She smiles innocently as she passes him his coffee.

"Okay, I'll go buy some blankets and stuff like that. You win."

"I've got a better idea" She says seriously.

"What's that?"

"Why don't you stay here." Monica answers and explains herself at the look she is getting from Jeremy."I have heat and hot water, a comfortable bed. It makes sense."

"Monica, I really appreciate the offer but it's a little inappropriate for me to be staying here. I would just be an inconvenience and get in the way."

"Fine." She shrugs, looking away and feeling pretty stupid."Serves me right for being so stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"Aren't I?" Monica sarcastically asks."We just met tonight and here I am offering you a place to say. That's stupid."

Jeremy places his hand on top of hers and brushes his thumb over the baby smooth skin.

"No, I think it's incredibly kind and selfless. You're a good person, kind and loving. Every guy's dream." He says genuinely."I do appreciate what you're trying to do, but I can't accept it."

"Now I know you have had too much to drink."

"Why?" He asks seriously."Because I see what other people don't? Monica, there's absolutely nothing wrong with the way you look and I wouldn't be here if I didn't think that."

"Hmm maybe you're right."

"You know I am" He replies."I wish there was a million more women just like you running around."

"Isn't that called the end of the world?"

They laugh together at her comment and it's obvious to anyone looking at the pair that they are incredibly, undoubtedly attracted to one another and neither one of them will make the first move.

"How long are you going to be   
around for?" She asks casually.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably a good few months anyway."

"I didn't realise house renovations took that long." Monica voices her thoughts, puzzled.

"It doesn't, but there's something else worth hanging around for."

"Fried chicken?" She asks and they both start laughing as he scoots closer towards her.

"Nope. I'm looking right at her."

She feels his fingertips brush across her cheek and his palm is warm and soft. Her breath catches in her throat as she leans towards him, meeting him half way as their lips finally touch. All of Monica's troubles fade away and all she can think about is Jeremy's lips and how good a kisser he is, making her quiver all over.

*****

The early morning sunshine streams through the curtains and highlights their features as they sleep soundly. Outside the window, birds sing and neighbours get on with their routines and for once Monica isn't joining them. She stirs as the sun warms her face and she looks up to Jeremy and smiles at how content he looks and she has to admit, it feels nice to be in his arms. 

The sheets are sticky with sweat and other fluids from their passionate night and the floor looks like a bomb's hit it with all the discarded clothing. Monica smiles to herself as she recalls how he had truly worshipped her body. He had kissed every inch of her and then kissed her some more, paying her compliments at every opportunity. She watches the way his chiselled chest and abdomen rises and falls with steady breaths and he looks like a fine piece of art, perfect. 

Sadly, Monica had expected to wake up alone with a note on the pillow as Jeremy took the walk of shame, but he hadn't. He had stayed and that mattered to her most, but she can't help but worry that he's going to change his mind when he's sober.  
She closes her eyes for just a few minutes as the headache from hell rattles in her skull, too much alcohol and too much of a good time is the cause.

The next thing she knows is that she feels lips on the skin of her shoulder and they are working their way up her neck.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning" She smiles brightly, still surprised to find him here."I thought you would have been gone by now."

"And why would I want to do a stupid thing like that?"

"Because you aren't drunk?" She points out and pulls the covers up to her chin, suddenly concious of her body.

"Monica, I meant what I said last night."

She doesn't say anything and listens to the birdsong outside the window. She is tempted to ask him to recall what he had said, but she didn't want him to think that she didn't believe him. She is just dubious, especially when they had drank so much the previous night. Luckily, neither of them seemed to have a hangover and that was bonus.

"Do you remember what I said?" He asks softly, watching for her reaction and finally she gives a non-commital shrug. "I said that just because I've had a few drinks, it doesn't mean I'm any less attracted to you and I don't want this to be a one time thing."

"You're really serious?"

"You know I am" He answers seriously."I want to take you on a date, a real one. That's if you want to see me again. But if you want it to just be a one time thing, I get it."

"No. I would love to go on a real date with you."

"Really?" He asks as the corners of his mouth turn upwards into a grin."Great. How does tonight sound?"

"Uh...tonight sounds great."

"Good." He smiles again."I'm thinking we could go see a movie and then go to dinner."

"Jeremy, that sounds wonderful. Really wonderful, but I have to go to work soon."

"Oh, yeah." He chuckles."What are you going to do about the girls who set you up?"

Monica sighs and rubs her tired eyes. She simply hadn't thought about it and didn't want to until she really had to and that time is now. 

"I don't know." She admits."I'll suck it up."

"Like hell you will!"

"What are you up to?" She asks curiously and starts giggling.

"I've got an idea."

 

Mirthful whispers and sniggers of amusement seemed to follow Monica around all day and normally she would be incredibly bothered by it, but Jeremy's battle plan made her smile. Busying herself with work, she watches the clock tick down to closing time and Sadie narrows in like a vulture to a carcass. She is naturally smug and sits on the edge of Monica's desk, her arms folded across her desk.

"How did the date go?"

"Oh, you know." Monica answers."He didn't turn up, but then that's no real surprise is it?"

"Oh, Monica. You know it was only a bit of fun."

"I bet it was, scheming and making me look stupid." Monica fires back."But things turned out quite well in the end."

At that moment, Sadie notices a very attractive man entering the office space with something behind his back and she looks him up and down, sizing him up. He walks right on over to them and hands Monica a dozen red roses.

"Hey, gorgeous." He beams and leans down and kisses her."Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. Sadie, this is Jeremy."

Sadie is silent as she watches the very open physical interaction between the two and for once she is speechless, unable to process how on earth Monica of all people had snagged such a dishy guy. 

"Where are you taking me?" Monica asks as Jeremy literally pulls her up from her chair.

"I got us reservations at Bella's."

"Sounds wonderful" She answers with a grin and grabs her coat, grabbing the roses as Jeremy links his fingers through hers."See you in a few days, Sadie. I've got some time off."

"Which is lucky." Jeremy cuts in happily."I've booked us a nice hotel. I can't wait to be alone with you."

"Come on, Renner. Let's go." She playfully scolds him and they leave the office.

 

Sadie and everyone else in the offices stares after the couple and begin whispering amongst themselves, completely surprised that Monica could land herself such an attractive man who is simply a sweetheart. Angry and disappointed, Sadie stomps back to her desk and now she is the one who looks stupid in front of everyone.


End file.
